


My Life With the Letos

by JJL_And_SCL



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJL_And_SCL/pseuds/JJL_And_SCL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning in the Leto household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bacon and Grape Nuts

I woke to the smell of cooking bacon.  
Real bacon can only mean one thing. Shannon is home.  
I look over Jared's sleeping body to check the time. 6:30.  
I look down at him, and I still can't believed 3 years have passed or that I'm really still with him.  
A birthday party. Andrea's birthday party.  
Sinking back onto my pillow I reminisce about that day. The day I met Jared. We talked for most of the night. I don't know why he chose to talk to me, I was the most plain girl there.  
I was convinced nothing would ever come from our conversation, but then he asked me to dinner...  
The rest, they say, is history... I guess.  
I smile and kiss his shoulder as I quietly get out of bed.  
I head down the hall toward the kitchen, still thinking about my friend's party.  
That was where I first saw Shannon. His skinny blonde girlfriend was hanging all over him. His honey eyes and silky voice grabbed my attention first.  
I owe my relationship with Jared to him. If it weren't for him, Jared would've never approached me.  
I stop before rounding the corner, trying to assess Shan's drunk to sober ratio.  
He is drumming softly on the counter with his fingers as I come around the corner.  
He greets me with his typical big smile.  
"I was trying not to wake you guys up. I've been in the lab all night, and I'm hungry."  
A quick sigh of relief knowing that he's made it another day sober.  
"You're cooking REAL bacon and expect me not to wake up?"  
I grab a piece and sit on the counter behind him, "Did you record anything, or just play for the hell of it?"  
"A little of both," he said, then whispered, "I'm working on something for Jared's birthday."  
That hit me like a ton of bricks.  
My boyfriend of 3 years' birthday was less than a month away, and I still haven't even started to THINK about it!  
Shannon puts his hand on my knee, "Don't stress too much about it. I'm sure he'll be happy with whatever you give him."  
I smile at him, trying to hide my stress, but my eyes gloss over with tears that give me away.  
"Why don't you come to the lab with me later, and I'll help you figure something out."  
He turns away, back to his cooking bacon. I am watching him cook when I see Jared's slender figure out of the corner of my eye.  
I turn my head towards him, and he motions for me to not say anything as he silently steps behind his big brother.  
Jared squeezes Shan's shoulders, "Morning Shanny."  
I watch Jared grab a bowl and Grape Nuts and put them on the counter next to me.  
Watching him get his soy milk from the fridge, I think back to when it was just us.  
Two years ago Shannon approached him about being in love with me, too. The three of us agreed to be in a relationship together. The Leto brothers and me.  
I love seeing my family together. The way they look at me. The way I know I look at them. It's all enough to make me melt.  
Jared pours his cereal and starts eating.  
I jokingly huff at him, "Fine baby... I didn't want a kiss anyway."  
He stands in front of me, working his body between my legs as his hands push my shorts further up my thighs.  
I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
"Good morning beautiful," he says, then kisses the tip of my nose.


	2. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the lab with Shannon.

Shannon and I finished breakfast, and I left the boys to clean up while I showered.   
I come into the living room, grab my purse, kiss Jared, and grab Shan to head to the lab.  
It's a 5 minute walk door to door.  
I unlock the door and push it open.  
The beige walls seem to reflect the lack of life in these rooms. The silence is almost haunting, like the rooms have been abandoned for a lifetime.   
I walk around the main room as if it is a museum. Touching Jared's mic that is just off the exact center of the room. Tomo's guitars rest silently in stands opposite of Jared's mic. The lingering smell of a sweet strawberry incense gives the impression that life was once here.  
I walk down a short hallway, following the sound of Shannon fiddling with something.   
His drum set is sitting in a small room with white linen sheets hanging from the walls.  
This room has a strong smell of cigarette smoke and sweat.   
Shan's haven.  
He uncovers the main body of his set with one swift motion, then unplugs his headphones.   
I run a finger across the top of one of his cymbals, "Shan, I don't know what good can come of me being here alone with you," I say with a smile.  
"This is where some of my best ideas happen, doll face," He kisses my hand then sits.   
Finally seated and situated, he starts a steady beat with his kick-drum.   
He looks so tranquil and relaxed back there...  
I close my eyes and lose myself in the sounds. I start swaying to the beat, then find myself dancing around the lab as he plays.  
I am so lost in the moment that I didn't notice he turned on the radio.   
His hands grab mine, and we dance.   
I open my eyes and am met with his beautiful honeycombs. I can't help myself. I pull him in and kiss him.   
His muscular arms pull me close, and he kisses my neck. A soft moan escapes my lips as my fingers run through his hair. He stops long enough to pull my shirt over my head, then starts planting kisses on my collarbones and shoulders.   
"Shan, we can't," I protest, pulling away from him. "I came to get your help with a gift for Jared's birthday."  
His eyes go from soft flowing honey to frozen maple syrup... He is pissed!   
"Fuck Jared!" He snarls, "Where the hell was he for your birthday!? Not fucking here, that's where! Who was here for you? Who went out of their way to make your day special? Who laughed with you, and hugged, kissed, and cuddled you on your birthday!? Not Jared! I did!"  
Shannon was yelling at me. He looked like somebody you didn't want to meet in a dark alley on a bad day.  
"Shannon, that's not fair, and you know it! He wanted to be here, but he was obligated to be in Toronto. He had no choice!"  
I can feel myself getting frustrated at his lack of empathy for his baby brother, and the relationship we are all in.  
"Yes, Shan! You were here for my birthday! You went out of your way to make my day special, and I can't thank you enough for that! You need to understand, though... Jared means just as much to me as you do, and that his birthday is just as important as yours."  
He looked contrite, and after taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he said quietly, "You're right," turning and walking back to his drum set.


	3. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at home with Shannon

Shan and I head back to the house, but make a detour to our favorite Chinese place.   
While he orders our food, I call Jay.  
"Hey baby! We're grabbing Chinese, do you want some?"  
"I'm actually about to hit the gym, love." His voice is unsure, "Are you ok? You sound upset?"  
"I'm ok. Shan and I got into an argument, but all is well, now. We'll talk about it tonight."   
"Ok... I'll be home in about 2 hours. I love you."  
I blush as a smile spreads across my face, "I love you too."  
Shannon grabs our food, and we walk the 3 blocks home.   
The smell of sweet and sour sauce fills the living room. I turned on some soft music, hoping to calm our nerves.   
We eat in silence. The tension is thick enough to cut.  
I look at him and notice he has some sauce on the corner of his mouth.   
Without thinking I put his food on the coffee table, and straddle his lap.  
"What do you think you're doing, babe? I'm not done."  
I lean down and lick up the sauce then kiss him softly.   
A deep moan rings in my ears, then he twists his fingers in my hair. He pulls my head back and immediately bites my neck. It's harder than normal, but it feels so good.  
"Get up," he barks, "and get naked." His voice is harsh and demanding, so I follow his orders without thought.   
He comes up behind me, his skin is hot. He grabs my shoulders and shoves me to the couch. "Bend over!"  
I bend over and look back at him. He spanks me, "So you want me, huh?"  
"Yes, baby. I want you. I want to feel you inside me."  
With that he pushes himself deep, filling me. I let out a soft moan as he pulls himself back out. He teases my wet pussy for a moment, then starts fucking me with complete abandon. His fingers dig into my soft hips as he drives his rigid shaft as deep as he can. I can feel the sweet drip off his brow.  
He buries into me and grinds his hips against my ass.  
"I'm so close baby! Cum with me!" He pumps into me hard and fast. I feel his cock growing, telling of his approaching release.  
I cum with a scream, "Fuck! Shan, I'm cumming baby!"  
"Yes! Cum on me!" He lets himself go inside me with a deep growl, shoving himself in to the hilt.  
I collapse under him, and he wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck and shoulders.  
"I love you so much." He whispers in my ear.   
I sigh and smuggly look at him, "It shows."   
I stand up and walk to get in the shower before Jared gets home.


End file.
